At present, mobile phones have become indispensable tools in the daily life of most people with the rapid development of the mobile terminal market. Most mobile phone manufacturers and operators have applied software protection to protect their own interests and enable mobile phone users to use certain services or networks in a period of time.
Currently, mobile phone manufacturers mainly employ software for encryption program encryption is carried out using an encryption algorithm similar to MD5 (the fifth version of Message-Digest Algorithm), which consumes more resources because encryption and decryption are involved each time. Another common method is to combine encryption with a platform, that is, encrypt the chip ID of a main chip bound with the chip ID of a Flash to obtain a ciphertext and save the ciphertext in the Flash, and verify the ciphertext each time a mobile phone is turned on. However, dangers, such as easily hacked, and leakage of secret keys, may exist in this method.
Generally, a hacker cracks a mobile phone by illegally downloading new mobile phone software. Algorithms have bugs no matter how powerful they are. Therefore, if a hacker utilizes program bugs to get around or damage original software and directly download new mobile phone software and updates programs in a Flash, then it is meaningless to establish algorithms, no matter how powerful they are, in mobile software; such case happens occasionally.